I Can't Make You Love Me
by TrunksLady
Summary: Later Chapter's will have some Lemons. Will kagomes and Inuaysh's love for each survive. Will they ever learn that are in love with each other. Later Chapters will Sagno ever let Miroku in heart
1. The cause and effect

To Make you Love Me  
  
By: TrunksLady  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or the song I can't make you love me.  
  
~~ Song's Lyric's ~~  
  
There they were in front of her kissing. Kagome could her heart breaking as she walked upon Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing. She turned and began running back through the woods. She hoped she could get to the well before anyone would notice her gone.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to catch a glimpse of Kagome running away from them. He turned to chase after her when he felt a hand grasp his arm.  
  
"Let her go Inuyasha. Stay with me and we can spend all of eternity together in hell." Plainly stated Kikyo  
  
"No Kikyo I can't do that she means to much to me I can't let her leave me." Stated Inuyasha as he pulled his arm away from her.  
  
"What does she mean more to you than me."  
  
Yes she does. I have to realize that what you and me had was not really love. At least not like what I have for her." As he watched Kikyo's eye's grow wide. "She likes me for me, she has never once asked me to be something I am not. To her it does not matter that I am not human or demon. All that she cares about is that I am myself."  
  
"Well it is to late now she has probably went back to her time." As she began laughing.  
  
Inuyasha took off after the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He heard Kikyo saying that if she couldn't have him that no one would.  
  
~~~Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me~~~  
  
Kikyo stood there and watched him leave.  
  
"You make think you can stop her. But it would be best for her and you if you just let her go. I will kill you both when the time comes." She whispered to her soul catchers as they floated all around her.  
  
They lifted her into the air and flew in the same direction as Inuyasha and her reincarination went.  
  
All could think of was when she killed the girl she would have her soul back and Inuyasha would be in her control again. And she could take her revenge out on him.  
  
Even though she knew all along that it was Naruku that had killed her her anger was still for Inuyasha and that was all that kept her alive and going was her hate for him.  
  
~~~Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
  
But you won't, no you won't  
  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't~~~ ~~~I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
  
And I will give up this fight~~~  
  
Inuyasha got to the just seconds before Kagome did.  
  
"Please kagome don't leave, listen to me." Pleaded Inuyasha as he looked at her tear stained face.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I can't stay here any longer. My love for you may be strong, but my heart is fragile and every time I see you and Kikyo together it kills my heart." She said between sobs. " I have to go home, I mean nothing to you. Just go find her and I hope you are both happy."  
  
"No Kagome you can't leave me. Please I don't lov  
  
"SIT Boy" as shetore her half of the jewel shards from around her and threw them to the ground and jumped into the well and Inuyasha went crashing to the ground face first.  
  
~~~Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
  
But you won't, no you won't  
  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't~~~  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and ran to the rim of the well and look inside she had gone back to her time. He hoped she would come back but he doubted she would.  
  
"But kagome it is you that I love" whispered Inuyasha a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
He slowly stood and stated walking back to Keade's village. How was he going to explain this to their friends. Unknown to him a few people saw what was going and each was coming up with their own little schemes on how to kill him and their friends.  
  
Please review. If you leave an email address I will notify you when a new chapter is out. Please read my other stories. 


	2. Heartache

To Make you Love Me  
  
By: TrunksLady  
  
* is * thinking  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or the song I can't make you love me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He slowly made his way back to their friends. All the while he can't get her eyes out of his mind. He will forever be haunted by her eyes. They were brimmed with tears and showed how hurt she was.  
  
He grimaced as he saw Shippo come running towards him and Miroku and Sango were not too far behind him. He grimaced as she saw the smile leave Shippo's face ad a frown form.  
  
"What did you do this time you stupid dog." Pleaded as tears began to form in his eyes. "She better come back to me Inayasha"  
  
Shippo just suddenly leapt into Sango's arms and began to wail.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha tell us what you did" growled Sango as she gave him her best glare.  
  
Miroku just hit him on the head with his staff and told him that he should go and tell her how sorry he was. He knew it was his fault and that was all to it.  
  
But his pride would not let him go to her. His heart told him to go to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran straight into her house as soon as she was out of the bone eaters well. Before she could make into the comfort of her bedroom; her mother called to her.  
  
"Kagome dear is that you dear. What are you doing home so early" called her mother's voice from the living room.  
  
"Yeah mom it's me. I am real tired. I think I will just o ahead to bed." Hurriedly said Kagome as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Before her mother could reply; she heard her daughter's bedroom door slam shut. She sighed. She knew Kagome and Inuyasha must have had another one of theirs fights. But for some reason this one felt different than the other time Kagome came home upset. Before she was just always mad; this time she was sad.  
  
She slowly made her way to her daughter's bedroom door. Before she could even knock, she could hear Kagome's heart wrenching sobs.  
  
Aimee (Kagome's mother's name) decided she would come back before she went to bed to she if Kagome wanted to talk to her about what was wrong. For now she decided to let her have her space.  
  
~~~~Kagome's room~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting by her window looking out at the stars. She sees a shooting star. And makes a wish on it.  
  
*I wish all my heart that he felt the same way about me as I did him* thought Kagome as she rose from her seat and lay on her bed.  
  
Almost immedialty she was asleep.  
  
~~~~Feudal Japan~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was perched on the highest branch of the tree Kagome pulled the arrow and freed him from.  
  
He was looking at the stars. When he also saw a shooting star. And remember how his mother told him that if the wish made upon a falling star was pure it would come true.  
  
*I wish for Kagome to come back to me so I can tell her I love her. Na d want to be with her for the rest of our lives.* thought Inuyasha with all his heart.  
  
Unknown to the separated loves that they had made their wishes at the same time.  
  
Please review. If you leave an email address I will notify you when a new chapter is out. Please read my other stories. 


End file.
